


Мальчишник

by Klea_Strix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-Canon, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Triad - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: Что самое веселое в свадьбе? Конечно же мальчишник! Особенно если это приближающаяся свадьба Героя магического мира, а отрываются на ней вездесущие рыжие близнецы, которые никогда не упустят своего шанса





	

_«Гарри, иди к большим мальчикам!»_  
Близнецы Уизли (ГП и узник Азкабана)

 

— Кричите «ура»! Мы приехали!

Рыжие длинноволосые, похожие друг на друга, как отражение в зеркале, братья Уизли появились на пороге заведения мадам Розмерты.

— Очень рада, — приветствовала их хозяйка. — Давненько вас не было видно.

— Дела, дела, — в один голос ответили братья, одаривая свою давнюю почитательницу букетом желтых цветов. Ведьма весьма осторожно приняла презент, на вытянутых руках отнесла в угол и пихнула в вазу.

— А где все? — забавляясь предпринятыми предосторожностями, поинтересовались дарители: в «Трех метлах» для вечера было непривычно пустынно.

— Гуляют где-то, а Дамблдор с коллегами, полагаю, еще из Хогвартса не вышли.

— А мы уж подумали, что уже пропустили мальчишник. 

— Не беспокойтесь, скоро тут народу будет — не продохнуть.

В подтверждении ее слов, дверь распахнулась, и в таверну ввалилась шумная компания из недостающих братьев Уизли, Невилла, Симуса и еще нескольких гриффиндорцев. Шум, гам, приветствия и предложения выпить за встречу зазвучали с громогласностью неслаженного духового оркестра. Наконец, до Фреда дошло, что среди этой развеселой братии не хватает виновника торжества.

— А где жених? — спросил он, отловив раскрасневшегося от свежего воздуха и сливочного пива Рона.

— А он еще не спустился? — в свою очередь спросил тот и огляделся. — Значит, он все еще в уборной.

— И давно?

— Да вот уже вторые сутки.

— Отравление?

— Расстройство желудка. На нервной почве.

— Подожди, мы говорим о Поттере?

— А что, еще кто-то женится?

— О Поттере? – переспросил Фред чуть громче.

— Угу, — все так же спокойно подтвердил Рон.

— Не понимаю. Во время сражения с Волдемортом он был невозмутим, как каменная горгулья.

— Да что там Волдеморт по сравнению с нашей Джинни!

Крыть было нечем. Джинни давно положила глаз на Мальчика-который-выжил-только-для-того-чтобы-жениться-на-ней. А единственная дочь Молли Уизли была из той породы женщин, которые рано или поздно добиваются своего. Во время войны она не могла конкурировать с Темным Лордом за внимание героя магической Британии, но после… Объявление в «Пророке» о помолвке и предстоящем бракосочетании Гарри Поттера и Джиневры Уизли собственно никого и не удивило.

Близнецы посочувствовали приятелю и пошли доставать героя дня из его убежища.

Оказалось, что они не были первыми, в чьи светлые головы пришла такая же идея: у дверей уборной уже топтался Невилл и тщетно увещевал несчастного.

— Гарри, ну выходи уже оттуда.

— Не могу. Начинайте без меня, — доносился из-за двери глухой голос.

— Какой мальчишник без жениха? Скоро придет мистер Уизли с остальными взрослыми. Будет даже Дамблдор. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы они плохо о тебе подумали?

— Не хочу, но выйти не могу.

— Может, тебе укрепляющего зелья сварить?

— Меня еще от прошлой порции тошнит.

— Тогда я попрошу профессора Снейпа.

— Нет! – Раздался выкрик Гарри и, судя по звукам, его вырвало.

— Но тебе все равно нужно будет выйти. У тебя завтра свадьба. Каким тебя увидит Джинни?

Это имя только вызвало мучительный стон и очередной рвотный позыв.

— Эй, ты неправильно уговариваешь, — вмешался, наконец, Фред.

— Да, доверь это деликатное дело профессионалам, а сам пока иди, развлеки гостей, — поддержал его Джордж.

Выпроводив обрадованного нежданной помощью Невилла, братья переглянулись и достали палочки. Поколдовав немного, они все же сняли защиту, наложенную на дверь ветераном последней магической войны.

И тут им открылось печальное зрелище: в небольшом помещении туалетной комнаты в обнимку с унитазом сидел осунувшийся, совершенно зеленый, с разбросанными по всему лицу кровоподтеками от лопнувших сосудов Гарри.

— Дааа, — только и смогли произнести близнецы, глядя на эту удручающую картину.

— Ну ты себя и ухайдакал, — был вынесен вердикт. — Может, хоть поздороваешься?

— Привет, — вяло откликнулся Гарри.

— Ты выглядишь почти так же, как кое-кто после проверки на себе Рвотных Пилюль, — оценил его состояние Фред, на что Джордж тут же возмутился.

— Эй, даже после них я выглядел более живым.

— Пожалуй, — пришлось согласиться Фреду. Он еще раз оглядел будущего зятя и спросил: — Неужели все так плохо?

— Нет, мне уже хорошо. Желудок пуст, кишечник тоже. Так что я девственно чист и почти свят, как буддийский монах,— ответил Гарри, приподняв голову.

— Шутит, значит, все еще не так страшно, — удовлетворенно хмыкнул Джордж. — Заканчивай с этим, парень, а то весь в канализацию вытечешь.

— Родина не простит нам столь унизительной гибели своего героя, — поддержал его брат.

С этими словами ребята оторвали-таки от «белого друга» горе-жениха, вымыли ему лицо, заставили прополоскать рот и утащили вниз к гостям.

***

Вечеринка удалась на славу. И молодежь, и маги в возрасте составили пары, группки и компании по интересам и, попивая кто огневиски, кто пиво, а самые эстетствующие — вино, болтали, смеялись, периодически поднимая бокалы за счастье будущей семейной пары. Поттер под присмотром вездесущих Фреда и Джорджа держался вполне адекватно общему состоянию. Уровень его спокойствия и счастья был прямо пропорционален количеству влитого в себя спиртного, что на его ослабленный организм подействовало как средней силы Обливиэйт. Через пару часов Гарри даже перестало передергивать от слов «свадьба», «жених», «невеста» и «совместная жизнь», а при упоминании Джинни он вздрагивал только через раз.

Вечер набирал обороты. Кто-то из маглорожденных пригласил стриптизершу, чтобы оживить и без того шумный мальчишник. Но, к несчастью, этой милой девушке был преподнесен тот самый, припрятанный прозорливой мадам Розмертой, букет. Сцену стриптиза пришлось отменить, ее заменило не менее эффектное превращение. Белое, пушистое, с серыми полосками на морде и хвосте создание наградило невезучего Невилла царапиной во всю щеку и выскочило за дверь, ответив на призыв окрестных котов.

— Вот это темперамент! Я даже жалею, что повезло не нам, — откомментировал результат их нового изобретения Джордж, за что тут же получил мокрым полотенцем от Розмерты, оценившей, чем ей грозил подарок этих «данайцев».

Дальше — больше. Пожалев, что стриптиза для жениха не случилось, Симус и Ко решили восполнить это упущение стриптизом самого жениха. Вместе с приятелями они втолкнули уже довольно пьяного Гарри на стол. Парня и без того качало из стороны в сторону, осталось только подобрать музыку, соответствующую амплитуде и характеру его колебаний. Ради такого случая Дамблдор наколдовал маггловский музыкальный автомат, и под нежные звуки какой-то баллады Гарри начал с того, что стянул с себя свитер, чем вызвал аплодисменты у подбадривающей его публики. Раскрасневшийся от выпитого, С косметическими чарами, наложенными сердобольной хозяйкой «вертепа», он выглядел очень привлекательно. Спортивные навыки, позволявшие даже в таком состоянии координировать свои движения, добавляли очарования его сольному номеру, позволяя к тому же своему обладателю не свалиться с помоста. Его глаза были закрыты, движения плавны и неторопливы. Гарри расстегивал рубашку медленно, пуговица за пуговицей. Это завораживало публику, как если бы они были кроликами перед удавом. Вскоре перед изумленными зрителями предстало прекрасное тело юного спортсмена. Его руки легко пробежались по груди, затем поднялись к лохматой голове и затерялись в копне черных волос. Бедра качнулись из стороны в сторону… и в этот момент Гарри пошатнулся. Несколько пар рук рванулись ему на помощь, но она не понадобилась — равновесие было восстановлено. Раздалось несколько вздохов, различных по палитре вызвавших их чувств: от облегчения до разочарования. Тем временем дело дошло до ботинок. Они были стянуты и полетели в разные стороны. Один из них окончил свой полет на лице Невилла, украсив его вторую щеку следом от рифленой подошвы. За ботинками последовали носки, для снятия которых новоявленному стриптизеру пришлось опуститься на поверхность стола — представление перешло из вертикальной плоскости в горизонтальную.

Пока юноша поглаживал себя, дотрагивался до сосков и сладострастно извивался, возбужденная публика начала опасно смыкаться вокруг него. Некоторые уже протянули руки, чтобы прикоснуться, приласкать…  Это немного подстегнуло Гарри и придало ему сил. Неимоверным усилием воли он заставил себя подняться и принялся расстегивать пуговицы на брюках. И вот, мягкая темная ткань упала к его ногам, закрыв ступни. Два шага, взмах ногой – и счастливым обладателем штанов Мальчика-который-выжил стал Симус. Теперь обескураженным зрителям была явлена вполне живая и довольно пьяная «статуя» почти античного героя. По вопросу, какого же именно, мнения впоследствии разделились: Дамблдор, поддерживаемый Люпином и Флитвиком, говорил о Давиде, а молодежь голосовала за Париса. Но это было позже, а в тот момент…

Музыкальный автомат щелкнул, и к звукам голоса Элтона Джона прибавился звон монеты, упавшей к ногам стриптизера. Вычислив начальную точку его полета, Гарри наткнулся на взгляд черных блестящих глаз.

— Теперь, Поттер, мы знаем Ваше истинное предназначение. Такие таланты должны быть щедро оплачены, — Снейп отсалютовал ему стаканом с огневиски.

Зрители были с ним согласны: вскоре столешница была усыпана монетами разного достоинства.

Посчитав это достойным завершением вечера, гости начали потихоньку расходиться, желая потихоньку одевающемуся Гарри счастья на семейном поприще. С каждым таким пожеланием тот становился все мрачнее и, кажется, его снова начало тошнить.

Принявшие на сегодняшний вечер обязанности его ангелов-хранителей Фред и Джордж устремились на помощь. Выдернув Гарри из жарких объятий Симуса, все еще громко сожалевшего о потере поттеровских штанов, близнецы Уизли заявили, что уводят «зятя» отсыпаться перед завтрашней церемонией. Это прозвучало гонгом, возвестившим об окончании мальчишника.

Через полчаса мадам Розмерта уже закрывала за последними из гостей. В комнатах наверху обосновались только несчастный жених да близнецы, решившие, что с братьями они еще успеют выпить, а вот судьба Гарри вызывает у них куда больший интерес и волнение.

— Не понимаю, как Рон может спокойно смотреть на состояние своего близкого друга. Это так непохоже на него, — возмущался Джордж, сидя на лестнице. Чуть более рассудительный Фред ему возражал:

— Во-первых, он привык к Гарри, во-вторых, он не против, если тот войдет в семью — с его-то славой и деньгами.

— Иногда мне кажется, что Перси повлиял на Рона больше, чем мы.

— К сожалению. Рон всегда был при Гарри и Гермионе: Гарри определял путь, Герми предлагала решение, а Ронни большей частью следовал за ними. Теперь, когда войне конец, и нужно начинать выбирать свои дороги, он растерялся.

— Ты его оправдываешь? — удивленно спросил Джордж.

— Пытаюсь.

— Но решать свои проблемы за счет счастья и душевного спокойствия друга… Как они жить-то будут, если при одном упоминании о невесте Гарри выворачивает?!

— Будет жить в туалете, зато места в доме будет больше и порядок поддерживать легче, — отшутился Фред.

— Я бы посмеялся, если бы считал, что это пройдет, — не поддержал игривый тон разговора Джордж.

— А ты думаешь…

— Ты же видел его сегодня. Его таланты оценил даже Снейп! А видел сумасшедшие глаза Симуса?

— Да, и твои, между прочим, тоже, — улыбнулся Фред, — и большей части зала.

— Мальчик заводит…

— …даже зная, что скрывают косметические чары.

— Без них тем более — он сошел с пьедестала и стал более живым и уязвимым…

— Я слышу от тебя разумную мысль! – подколол его Фред, а Джордж тем временем продолжал гнуть свое:

— …так и хочется его утешить.

— Ты хочешь?

— Ты еще спрашиваешь!

— Я не посещал уроков Прорицания, но и так могу сказать: в семье нас за это по головке не погладят, а Джинни так и вовсе сживет со свету.

— А если поставить вопрос по-другому: рано или поздно он от нее уйдет, — на это заявления брата Фред лишь с сомнением покачал головой, — или же она ускорит его встречу с родителями.

— С каких это пор ты стал пессимистом?

— С тех пор, как увидел Великого Поттера в обнимку с унитазом.

— А я подумал, с тех пор, как у тебя встал на него,— парировал Фред и тут же почувствовал, как одна из обнимающих его рук Джорджа протянулась и прижалась к его паху.

— Я же говорил, что ты не одинок, братишка.

И они весело рассмеялись над этой только им понятной шуткой.

— Ладно, мы проверим наши предположения, и, может, дело даже обойдется малой кровью,— согласился Фред.

— Это как?

— Он набьет нам морды и выставит за дверь.

— Спорим, не выставит?

Руки сомкнулись, заключая пари. Затем рыжие затейники поднялись со ступенек и взяли курс на комнату Гарри.

***

Несчастного они нашли в комнате. Он лежал на кровати, забравшись с головой под одеяло. Кажется, ему опять было нехорошо. Молодые люди переглянулись и, подойдя ближе, устроились на кровати в ногах затихшего приятеля.

— Гарри, ты как? – прервал молчание Фред, а Джордж тихонько потянул одеяло на себя, и вскоре из-под него показалась лицо несчастного. Зеленые глаза выражали крайнюю степень отчаяния, во много раз горше, чем все невыплаканные слезы. Это был взгляд загнанного зверька, и от мысли, что он может смениться тоской и безразличностью, как у зверей в маггловском зоопарке, братьям стало не по себе. Их искренне удивляло, что никто, включая Дамблдора, за все прошедшие дни не заметил, в каком состоянии пребывает их некогда Золотой мальчик.

— Гарри, поговори с нами, — попросил Фред, не дождавшись ответа на первый вопрос.

— О чем?

— Расскажи, к примеру, зачем ты согласился на эту свадьбу, коль она тебе настолько поперек горла.

— Ничего подобного, я просто нервничаю, — прозвучал неуклюжий и заученный ответ.

— Врет! – констатировал Джордж.

И тут Гарри прорвало.

— А кому какое дело?! Какое дело вам? Все только и ждут от меня этого. Дамблдор все время твердит о достоинствах мирной жизни, Люпин – о будущих детях, Герми – что-то о любви, а Снейп – о воздаянии. Но хоть кто-нибудь спросил, чего хочу я?!

— А чего ты хочешь? — решился спросить Фред, и получил очень грустный по своей сути ответ.

— Я хочу покоя. Хочу, чтобы меня все оставили в покое. Я всё для них сделал: они хотели, чтобы я был героем — я стал; хотели, чтобы перестал оплакивать Сириуса — я перестал; хотели, чтобы убил Волдеморта — убил. Что еще им нужно?! Теперь они хотят, чтобы я был нормальным. А я не могу! Не могу уже быть нормальным. Все, что у меня было, я отдал мертвецам и теперь…

— И теперь у тебя хотят забрать единственное, что у тебя осталось…

— …Жизнь! – в один голос закончили близнецы его мысль.

— Ты не любишь Джинни, — констатировал Фред и без того понятное. Гарри только помотал головой.

— Тогда зачем женишься? — не выдержал Джордж, чуть не сорвавшись на крик.

— Я должен, — снова повторил Гарри.

— Ты спал с ней, — догадался Джордж и получил молчаливое подтверждение.

— Она беременна? – в свою очередь поинтересовался Фред.

— Нет, она сказала, что не хочет свадьбы по залету.

— Тогда я не понимаю…

— Что ты не понимаешь, Джордж? Парень лишил девушку невинности и как честный человек собирается на ней жениться. И никто не взялся ему не объяснить, что в наше время это совсем не обязательно. Так что пролетела наша Джинни, поплатившись за свою самоуверенность.

— Я не лишал ее…

— Что? – не расслышал Джордж.

— Я у нее не первый, — признался Гарри и продолжил, глядя на ошеломленные лица братьев Уизли: — Она до меня встречалась с Колином Криви.

— Ну, тогда я тоже не понимаю, — покачал головой Фред, предлагая Гарри высказаться, и тот воспользовался предложением.

— Мистер и миссис Уизли были так добры ко мне все это время, Джинни говорит, что любит, а Рона я всегда считал кем-то вроде брата. Ваша семья — единственные родные для меня люди.

— Глупый мальчишка, если ты хотел нас поблагодарить, то достаточно было простого «спасибо». Никто не вынуждает тебя к таким радикальным шагам.

— Уже поздно, — обреченным голосом произнес будущий молодожен.

— Никогда не поздно. Ты мог передумать, мог встретить другую.

— Или другого, — вывел Джордж разговор на волнующую его тему. Он вглядывался в реакцию Гарри, но она практически отсутствовала. — Разве это невозможно?

— Не знаю.

— Не говори, что ты девственник, мы уже знаем, что это не так. Из девушек ты, по крайней мере, был с Джинни. А как насчет ребят?

Гарри покраснел и уставился в пол.

— Ясно, все-таки частично девственник, — подвел итог Фред. — А ты хоть определился, к кому тебя тянет? Ну, окромя мертвого Волдеморта, который по слухам в юности был очень даже эффектным мужчиной.

Гарри вздрогнул, но продолжил хранить молчание. Джордж же, перехватив нить разговора, продолжал строить предположения, каждое из которых заставляло юношу все больше краснеть, а его глаза лихорадочно блестеть.

— Ну, признайся, а разве на Малфоя у тебя ни разу не встал? Уж к нему-то ты точно был неравнодушен. Когда вы ругались, только что искры не летали. Или, может быть, Снейп? Вы так любили друг друга ненавидеть. И теперь он сыплет золото к твоим ногам. А может, Люпин — вы же, кажется, после смерти Блэка стали очень близки? Или кто-то помоложе? Кто-то из соседей по комнате? Ну, скажи, для кого ты сегодня раздевался, кого представлял, когда трогал себя, кто был вместе с тобой в твоих мокрых снах? В чью податливую дырочку ты входил? Или кто-то входил в тебя?

— Хватит!!!

Крик был оглушителен, а результат еще более впечатляющ: словно смерч прошелся по комнате, срывая все со своих мест.

— Вот это сила! — Фред в очередной раз за сегодняшний вечер был поражен. Оглянувшись на брата, он увидел, что у того из носа идет кровь. — Джордж!

— Ничего, все нормально, — ответил тот, зажимая нос и обшаривая карманы в поисках платка.

— Извини, — донеслось с другого конца кровати. И без того небольшой Гарри сжался в комочек и еще больше стал похож на маленького потерянного мальчика. Джордж подполз к нему поближе и обнял его одной рукой за плечи, второй продолжая прижимать платок к пострадавшему носу.

— Ну, что ты, глупыш, это я должен извиняться. У тебя был повод сорваться. В конце концов, ты же тоже не железный. Видишь, уже все нормально, кровь больше не течет, а мусор мы завтра приберем…

Так болтая всякую успокоительную чушь, Джордж обнимал рыдающего мальчишку, поглядывая на умиляющегося этой картиной Фреда и приглашая присоединиться.

***

Свечи успели сгореть на четверть, прежде чем Гарри успокоился и затих в заботливых руках друзей. В какой-то момент он начал замечать, что эти руки от утешающих объятий перешли к ознакомительной экскурсии по его груди и спине. Обнаженная кожа дрожью отзывалась на поглаживания, и тепло разливалось по всему телу, конденсируясь где-то в районе паха. Гарри захотел было вырваться, скрыть свое возбуждение, но его поползновения были тут же пресечены, а сам он оказался прижатым к чьей-то горячей груди, и в ухо полился тихий голос:

— Успокойся, малыш, мы не делаем ничего плохого.

Эти два змея-искусителя нашептывали ему пугающие, но такие волнующие вещи:

— Ты такой красивый… А как ты танцевал… Все в зале хотели тебя… Тебе невозможно противиться… Ты знаешь, что это правда… Такой нежный… Не обманывай себя… Такой ранимый… Не о женских руках ты мечтаешь… Не бойся … Не к женской груди ты стремишься… Ты ведь хочешь меня, нас… Такой красивый… Такой невинный…

Братья гладили, ласкали его отзывчивое тело, и Гарри оставалось только извиваться и постанывать. Пелена возбуждения затянула его глаза. Он не замечал, как эти соблазнители, передавая друг другу управление над живым музыкальным инструментом, издающим столь волнующие звуки, успели раздеться сами и стянуть плавки с Гарри, давая свободу его пылающему члену. Когда же умелые руки сменились мягкими нежными губами, реальность взорвалась новыми красками. Казалось, что еще одно мгновение, еще один поцелуй, и он кончит так, как никогда в своей жизни… Но у его менторов были совсем другие планы.

— Ты хочешь нас? — снова подал свой голос змей-искуситель, уже зная, каков будет ответ. — Скажи это, произнеси это вслух.

— Я хочу…

— Кого?

— Хочу тебя… любого из вас… обоих, — ответил он, задыхаясь.

— Тогда приготовься, я не скажу, что совсем не будет больно, но мы позаботимся о тебе. Обещаю.

С этими словами Фред сполз вниз к соблазнительной округлости ягодиц, предоставив брату возможность обучать неофита искусству французского поцелуя.

Гарри вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда горячий язык впервые прикоснулся к самым интимным местам на его теле. Юноша невольно сжался, но странный гость начал мягко и нежно ласкать его вход. Понемногу напряжение отпустило, к тому же Джордж делал все от него зависящее, чтобы юноша поменьше задумывался о том, что ему еще предстоит пережить. Два языка действовали так умело и с таким воодушевлением, что Гарри застонал и сам потянулся своим сладким мучителям навстречу, чтобы продлить ощущение контакта. Вскоре Фред решил перейти к более откровенным действиям, и язык сменил сначала один, а затем второй палец. Это было не так приятно, и Гарри заметно вздрогнул, но Джордж чутко отреагировал на это: его рука спустилась вниз и коснулась чувствительной кожи пениса. Большой палец легонько поглаживал сочащуюся от возбуждения головку. Это было так приятно и так мучительно, что Гарри снова громко застонал. Захваченный ошеломляющими впечатлениями, он даже не заметил, что Фред добавил третий палец, и отозвался только на ощущение пустоты, когда все три были убраны. В тот же момент Джордж так же отстранился. Гарри не смог скрыть разочарования, но расставание было недолгим: Джордж перевернулся и лег на спину, подтягивая Гарри на себя, и приступил ко второму уроку – приобщение неофита к прелестям минета. Рыжий обольститель начал осторожно ласкать его пенис губами и языком, предоставив брату подготовку Гарри к кульминации этой ночи.

— Ты такой тугой, — Фред тихонько подул во все еще слишком узкую дырочку. Чувствительная кожа задергалась, а внутренние мышцы мгновенно отреагировали на новое вторжение, теперь уже двух указательных пальцев. Фред справедливо считал, что подготовительный процесс никогда не бывает слишком длительным, особенно для такого новичка. Но тут все тело Гарри буквально скрутило судорогой: это старания Джорджа не прошли даром, и их юный партнер получил свой первый за сегодняшнюю ночь оргазм.

— Извините, — виновато произнес Гарри.

— Все в порядке, это естественно, — ответил за брата Фред, помогая юноше чуть приподняться, чтобы дать Джорджу возможность выплюнуть не проглоченную сперму на ладонь брата. В отсутствии другого любриканта она должна была послужить на благо всеобщего удовольствия. Пока Фред заканчивал свои приготовления к более решительным действиям, Джордж вернулся к прерванным ласкам. Он снова вобрал в себя полумягкий член и стал посасывать его, руками помогая еще шире раздвинуть ягодицы Гарри и открыть доступ к будущему плацдарму действий.

— Гарри, — позвал Фред. — Гарри, ты слышишь меня?

Чтобы добиться внимания от снова пришедшего в возбужденное состояние юноши, Фреду пришлось схватиться за черные  волосы и слегка потянуть на себя. Только так он смог добиться нужного ему внимания.

— Сейчас тебе придется помочь мне и самому себе. Ты должен тужиться. Тужься изо всех сил.

Гарри постарался выполнить это требование, но все равно закричал, когда Фред начал вторжение. Завоеватель действовал очень медленно и аккуратно: когда головка вошла, он остановился, давая неофиту время привыкнуть к резким и болезненным ощущениям, чтобы потом продвинуться еще на несколько сантиметров. Постепенно он вошел полностью и замер, чуть поддался назад, и снова вошел до конца. Так, наращивая амплитуду, он медленно и неторопливо заставлял своего юного любовника признать поражение. Чуть поменяв угол вхождения, он по изменившимся стонам понял, что коснулся простаты, и теперь Гарри вместе с болью начал получать и значительную долю удовольствия.

Тем временем Джордж тоже почувствовал происходящие в юноше изменения: обмякший было член под его щекой дернулся и начал наливаться кровью, значительно увеличиваясь в размерах. Молодому человеку пришлось постараться, чтобы вобрать его полностью, но он был вознагражден за это: до сих пор остававшийся без внимания его собственный пенис был, наконец, обласкан неумелыми, но такими горячими губами Гарри. Как всякий способный ученик, юноша вскоре начал повторять действия своего ментора, и действия трио пришли в гармонию: Гарри распростерся между близнецов и получал удовольствие, возвращая его сторицей.

Но все не вечно под этим небом. Фред увеличил темп и через пару минут кончил, заполнив спермой нутро своего любовника. С характерным звуком он покинул место, доставившее ему столько наслаждения, и, обессиленный, упал рядом. Джордж, заметив, что брат выдохся, решил сменить диспозицию и уложил Гарри на бок. Фред повернул к себе юношу и ласково поцеловал его, извиняясь за причиненную боль, в то время как Джордж, перевернувшись, занял его место, расположившись сзади. Гарри еще не остыл от предыдущего вторжения и потому легко принял в себя другого не менее умелого гостя. Закинув ногу на талию брата, Джордж обеспечил себе позицию, позволяющую ему двигаться вполне свободно, и продолжил подводить их любовника к очередному пику удовольствия. Чтобы приблизить этот момент Джордж с силой сжал пенис лежащего перед ним юноши и впился в его губы удушающим поцелуем… Очередной оргазм накрыл Гарри с головой, заставляя мышцы сжаться, и цепной реакцией передался Джорджу. Это был финальный аккорд любовной песни.

***

Какое-то время все трое лежали без движения, неспособные даже пошевелиться. Наконец, переглянувшись с братом, Фред все же соизволил подняться и принести из ванной комнаты влажное полотенце, чтобы уничтожить следы их деятельности с кожи Гарри, а заодно с себя и Джорджа. На обратный путь сил уже не хватило, и, бросив грязное полотенце на пол, он завалился обратно, тесно прижавшись к юному любовнику и притянув поближе брата.

— Ты как, Гарри? – задал он уже традиционный вопрос, но ответ был неожиданным:

— Чувствую себя оттраханным, но мне хорошо.

— Вот и замечательно, — похвалил его Джордж, целуя в затылок. — Теперь ты знаешь, что тебе делать?

— Я знаю, чего мне не стоит делать. Свадьбы не будет.

— И чем ты собираешься заняться?

— Пока не знаю.

— Тогда перебирайся к нам в Лондон, — неожиданно предложил Джордж.

— А как насчет семейного проклятия, которое обязательно ляжет на наши головы, как только мы переступим порог этой комнаты? – напомнил ему Фред.

— Оно все равно ляжет, так что какая уже разница. К тому же имя Поттера, добавленное к Уизли, на вывеске нашего магазина, будет дополнительной рекламой и поможет остальным смириться с положением вещей.

— Всем, кроме Джинни.

— Ну, у нее еще остается Криви, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Джордж, чем вызвал веселый смех всей троицы.

Гарри довольно вздохнул: теперь у него была семья, и она нравилась ему гораздо больше, чем та, что он чуть не создал. Усталые близнецы быстро заснули, а он лежал без сна. Ему было тепло и уютно между рыжими любовниками.

***

С рассветом они покинули «Три метлы», чтобы аппарировать в Лондон. Занятые друг другом, они не заметили, как их провожали понимающие глаза немолодой ведьмы.

— Удачи вам, мальчики!

Розмерта смотрела им вслед и радовалось удачному исходу дела. Ей нравились любовные романы, но обязательно со счастливым концом. И она не сомневалась, что в конце этой истории обязательно напишут крупными буквами

HAPPY END

**Author's Note:**

> Время написания: июнь, 2004 года.


End file.
